


Какузу, Хидан и двенадцатифутовый скелет

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 12 foot skeleton, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Humor, Explicit Language, F/F, Halloween, Implied Rough Sex, It's consensual, KakuHida Week 2020, M/M, Misunderstandings, Suspected Cheating, USA, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: Хидана отправили за стройматериалами в гипермаркет Home Depot, чтобы Какузу смог закончить подготовку их дома к зиме, однако там он встретил двенадцатифутовый скелет, влюбился и полностью потерял голову. Какузу замечает странное поведение Хидана и начинает беспокоиться, что ему изменяют.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Terumi Mei/Tsunade
Kudos: 16
Collections: KakuHida Week





	Какузу, Хидан и двенадцатифутовый скелет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kakuzu, Hidan, and the Twelve Foot Skeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107194) by [zombie_honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon). 



> Примечание автора: написано на KakuHida Week 2020 по заявке ко Дню 3: «Плохие соседи».
> 
> Примечание переводчика: эта история показалась мне забавной, и я перевела ее с милостивого разрешения zombie_honeymoon <3
> 
> Бетила [Era Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel).

  
Какузу отошел от лестницы и закатил глаза – Хидан уже развесил большую часть своих Хэллоуинских украшений. Все они были сплошной тратой денег, но многие он хотя бы использовал по несколько раз. Тем не менее, год от года его коллекция росла. Какузу обнаружил, что этот факт не так уж сильно его печалит. Украшения делали Хидана счастливым, а счастливый Хидан реже попадал в неприятности. И, в качестве дополнительного бонуса, вся эта фигня до крайности бесила Цунаде и Мей, живущих в доме напротив.

Однако когда те вызвали полицию, якобы решив, будто с соседской крыши свисает чье-то тело, было совсем не смешно. Все попытки объяснить копам, что это всего лишь тупой декор тупого мужа Какузу, а вовсе не настоящий труп, венчающий собой двухэтажное здание, оказались бесплодны.

В конце концов Какузу пришлось залезть на крышу и убрать возмутительное украшение, чтобы полицейские могли его проверить. Все то время, пока длилось это унижение, две пары глаз неотрывно наблюдали с верхнего этажа дома напротив. Какузу был уверен, что оттуда доносились смешки, но, проверив свою теорию, встретил только сердитые взгляды.

Вернувшись домой с работы и услышав о случившемся, Хидан ржал до отвала жопы, хоть его и огорчило, что он больше не сможет вывешивать то злополучное украшение для дома. Рано или поздно этот кусок дерьма продали через интернет, и Хидан прикупил себе нового барахла.

В ночь после инцидента с телом на крыше он оставил соседям пассивно-агрессивную записку, которая на деле была скорее агрессивной. Это никоим образом не расположило соседок к Хидану. Какузу имел удовольствие наблюдать из окна, как Цунаде рвет записку на мелкие кусочки, чтобы следующим утром раскидать их по его подъездной дорожке. Но прежде она, разумеется, сфотографировала этот шедевр.

Впоследствии отношения с некоторыми другими соседями также начали стремительно портиться. Те, кто раньше здоровались или хотя бы приветственно махали руками, теперь просто игнорировали Хидана и Какузу, удостаивая их разве что неодобрительными взглядами.

Через Сасори, который, вообще-то, даже не жил поблизости, Какузу выяснил, что их частенько перетирали в каком-то приложении для жителей разных кварталов, и многие на них жаловались. Причем настолько активно, что эти жалобы постили в темах двадцати девяти кварталов. Рекордным охватом стало пятьдесят шесть кварталов – вот так Сасори обо всем и узнал.

*** *** ***

Хидан только что закончил вешать гигантского паука и отступил в сторону, чтобы повосхищаться результатами своих трудов.

– Неплохо, да?

– Просто восхитительно, как и в прошлые годы. Хидан, сгоняй в Home Depot, купи кровельных гвоздей и несколько сменных фильтров для вентканалов.

– Оу-у, но я, вообще-то, занят! – начал канючить Хидан.

– Нет. Я занят ремонтом, и это не может подождать. Ты занят, украшая тут все, и это – может. Так что давай, сгоняй для меня в магазин.

– Ага, ага… Не веди себя так, будто у тебя палка в заднице, – Хидан смолк и расплылся в улыбке. – Лучше давай я буду у тебя в заднице!

– Предпочту отказаться, – ответил Какузу без всяких сомнений и взялся за грабли, чтобы приступить к расчистке двора.

Хидан надулся и оставил свои драгоценные украшения, предупредив Какузу, чтобы тот их не выкидывал, потому что он _точно_ знает, где что было, и сразу заметит.

На самом деле Хидан обожал делать покупки в Home Depot. Он зашел в гипермаркет со стороны столярного отдела, схватил тележку и отправился заценить лезвия для циркулярных пил.

– Лезвий никогда не бывает слишком много… О-о-о, алмазное покрытие… Какузу бы такое понравилось, – сказал Хидан самому себе и взял одно из лезвий, не зная на самом деле, нужно оно им или нет. 

Затем он пошел посмотреть на топоры и замахнулся первым попавшимся, чтобы узнать, на что это похоже.

– О да… – пробормотал Хидан. – Вот это реально круто…

Он замахнулся еще раз, а потом обернулся, чтобы вернуть топор на витрину, и отскочил в сторону, обнаружив, что позади него стоит сотрудник магазина. 

– Какого хуя, мужик? Кто вообще подкрадывается вот так к кому-нибудь… К кому-нибудь с топором, должен заметить!

– Простите, сэр, но у нас нельзя размахивать топорами. Если продолжите в том же духе, мне придется вызвать охрану, чтобы вас вывели.

Опасно сузив глаза, Хидан вернул топор на место и покатил тележку вперед по проходу, ворча под нос, как бы он _хотел_ , чтобы охрану вызвали специально ради него.

После этого он нашел кровельные гвозди и отправился на поиски сменных фильтров. Какузу всегда менял фильтры, а ведь до того, как они съехались, Хидан даже не подозревал, что этим надо заниматься. Он также не подозревал, что вентиляционную систему можно открыть, поэтому испытал шок и отвращение, узнав, сколько грязи и пыли может там скопиться, тогда как Какузу был в шоке от того, чем все это время дышал, когда приезжал к Хидану.

Какузу написал фирму и размеры фильтров, так что найти их оказалось легко. Как ни удивительно, нужные были в наличии. Закончив с делами, Хидан решил заглянуть в отдел с товарами для праздника. Все украшения для Хэллоуина уже разобрали, и он остановился посмотреть на остатки летучих мышей и пауков, когда что-то в конце ряда витрин привлекло его внимание.

– О Боже… _Мужик_ … – выдохнул Хидан, чувствуя, как заходится сердце, когда он смотрит ему в глаза.

Гигантский скелет со светящимся взором выглядел просто завораживающе. Он взывал к Хидану, манил к себе вытянутой костлявой рукой и смотрел, казалось, прямо на него. Хидан покатил свою тележку вперед. Он был так очарован видом скелета, что едва не задавил по пути какого-то карапуза и показал средний палец его родителям, прокричавшим вынуть глаза из задницы.

– Вау… Это так охуенно прекрасно… 

Скелет был двенадцати футов в высоту, поэтому нависал сверху, и Хидану откровенно нравился угол, под которым он был установлен. Складывалось ощущение, будто скелет смотрел вниз прямо на него – совсем как Какузу, когда Хидан стоял перед ним на коленях и сосал его член.

Хидан ощутил, как щеки обдало жаром, и рассмеялся над собой. Скелет был великолепен, он бы так хорошо смотрелся в их дворе! Прямо здесь и сейчас Хидан решил, что просто обязан обзавестись им. Он _нуждался_ в нем.

Затем Хидан посмотрел на ценник скелета, гласящий: «$299.99». Его сердце сжалось.

– Черт возьми! – Хидан медленно покатил тележку прочь от гигантского скелета, с тоской оглядываясь назад. – Почему он обязан быть настолько дорогим?

Он не мог просрать так много… Но ему нравился тот скелет! Но он не мог… Какузу убил бы его, и копов пришлось бы вызывать из-за настоящего трупа.

Расплатившись за покупки и уже выходя из гипермаркета, Хидан бросил через плечо последний взгляд на гигантский скелет, расстроенный, что не взял его с собой.

*** *** ***

Остаток дня Хидан не мог перестать думать про скелет, он попросту не мог выкинуть его из головы. Он точно знал, куда установил бы его, и представлял, как бы клево тот смотрелся во дворе. Хидан бы оставил там скелет на весь год! Он думал, Какузу бы тот тоже понравился, даже если бы он говорил обратное. Хидан не мог представить, чтобы кому-то не понравилась такая прелесть. Он _обожал_ этот скелет!

– Хидан, у тебя что-то случилось? – спросил Какузу, прервав его размышления.

– А? Нет, ничего… – Хидан размазал еду по тарелке.

– Ты едва притронулся к ужину. Плохо себя чувствуешь или тебя что-то беспокоит?

– Все бомба-ракета, и чувствую я себя нормально. Просто… думаю. – Думаю о « _нем_ », добавил Хидан мысленно. Однако он не мог им обладать… цена сделала этот союз невозможным. Потому Хидан и не сказал ничего Какузу, ведь тот счел бы его смехотворным.

– И о чем же ты думаешь? – настаивал Какузу.

– Да так… о разном.

Не похоже, что Какузу поверил. Он поднялся из-за стола, раздраженно фыркнув.

*** *** ***

Так прошли две недели. Хидан, хоть убей, не мог перестать думать про тот скелет, а ведь он пытался. Мысли, что он не может обладать скелетом, в то время как другие могут, вгоняли его в такую глубокую депрессию, что это отразилось на либидо.

Какузу заметил. Обычно Хидан хотел секса – или чтобы ему подрочили, или чтобы ему отсосали, или чтобы он сам отсосал – хотя бы раз в день. Может, время от времени он пропускал денек-другой, но не бывало такого, чтобы он не проявлял никакого интереса почти неделю.

Какузу наблюдал за тем, как он шляется по дому, все более подавленный с каждым новым днем. Когда Хидан втыкал в телефон, а Какузу подходил к нему сзади, он быстро прятал то (или _того_ ), на что смотрел или с кем переписывался, бросая виноватые взгляды.

Наконец, во время воскресного завтрака Хидан все-таки принял решение. Он залил в себя кофе (комнатной температуры, почти холодный, черный, без сахара), а после вскочил, отодвинув стул так резко, что тот опрокинулся на пол.

– Ну все! Я больше не могу! Он будет моим! Похуй на последствия!

Какузу не был до конца уверен в том, что именно услышал, когда Хидан бросился за кошельком и ключами, а после рванул к двери. Поэтому он проорал: 

– Значит, так? Ты все-таки мне изменяешь!

Но дверь захлопнулась с грохотом, и Какузу оставалось только наблюдать из окна, как его муж спешно сваливает. Дом был оформлен на Какузу, но он не собирался оставаться тут до тех пор, пока Хидан не вернется со своего маленького свидания. Он никогда не думал, что Хидан изменит ему и заявит об этом так открыто. Какузу всегда считал Хидана честным и верным, и тот, в свою очередь, всегда производил подобное впечатление. Во всем этом не было никакого смысла.

Возможно, размышлял Какузу, он был чрезмерно суров из-за лишних трат и сердился, когда Хидан, по его мнению, спускал чересчур много денег. Возможно, он слишком редко ужинал с Хиданом вне дома или покупал ему слишком мало подарков. Но Хидан был более чем осведомлен, во что впутывается, когда они только начали встречаться. Он знал, что Какузу любит его, знал, что тот души в нем не чает. Они так хорошо подходили друг другу во всех аспектах, с какой это блядской стати Хидану идти налево после такого?

Это было больно. Больно физически. Какузу обрадовался, что сидит, и прижал руки к груди. Он не мог больше оставаться в этом доме, _их_ доме. Он схватил пустую Хиданову кружку для кофе и собрался было швырнуть ее в раковину, но остановился. Это была любимая чашка Хидана. Чисто белая, но по какой-то причине Хидану реально нравилась ее форма. Она сужалась книзу, не слишком большая и не слишком маленькая. Хидан не мог пить много кофе, у него начинали дрожать руки, он становился чересчур гиперактивным, после чего его состояние портилось чуть ли не до тошноты. Но белая кружка вмещала идеальное для него количество кофе. Какузу отставил ее – не аккуратно, но и недостаточно грубо, чтобы разбить.

Разозленный и переполненный болью сильнее, чем когда-либо, Какузу ворвался в спальню и достал из стенного шкафа спортивную сумку. Он сморгнул с глаз дымку. Хрена с два он будет разваливаться на части и рыдать из-за того, кто предал его. И бороться за Хидана он тоже не будет, даже если речь идет о борьбе с ним самим. Именно поэтому Какузу и нужно было исчезнуть до того, как Хидан вернется, – не хотелось случайно врезать и реально покалечить его.

Если Хидан не мог хранить верность, то Какузу не хотел быть с ним. Вообще.

*** *** ***

Хидан не мог перестать улыбаться. Он заехал на подъездную дорожку и выскочил из машины. Ему пришлось купить амортизирующий трос, чтобы крышка багажника не открывалась при движении, – заветная коробка со скелетом оказалась настолько большой, что не влезла в салон и не позволяла закрыть багажник. Хидан был также вынужден сложить задние сидения, чтобы запихнуть драгоценный груз внутрь. Сотрудник магазина предлагал организовать для скелета доставку через Uber, но Хидан отказался, не доверив никому другому заботу о своей прелести.

Вытаскивая коробку из багажника, он увидел, как Какузу покинул их дом через парадный вход. При нем была забитая доверху спортивная сумка.

– Эй, ты куда? Не хочешь мне помочь?

– Я ухожу, – прорычал Какузу. – Почему бы _ему_ не помочь тебе? – С этими словами он закинул сумку на заднее сидение свой машины.

– А? Кому? И это… ты в порядке? – спросил Хидан. На его лице проступило замешательство. Было похоже, что Какузу плакал, и от этого открытия неприятно сдавило грудь. – Что-то случилось?

– _Кому_? Тому, по кому ты тайком вздыхал последние две недели! Тому, кто «будет твоим», о чем ты не постеснялся проорать, прежде чем свалить к хуям! «Что-то случилось?» Ебаный господи боже, Хидан! Насколько пиздецки тупым надо быть? Насколько пиздецки тупым ты считаешь меня?!

В доме напротив немного приподнялась занавеска на окне, и на них уставилась пара зеленых глаз. Какузу было плевать на соседей. Если хотят – пусть таращатся и докладывают об увиденном в свое квартальное приложение, сколько влезет!

Хидан сглотнул, шагнув назад. Какузу редко ругался или повышал голос, но если такое случалось, это значило, что он безумно, неслыханно разгневан. За все время их отношений Хидан не мог припомнить, чтобы Какузу хоть раз вот так выплеснул свою ярость и наорал на него. И почему он решил, что Хидан ему изменяет?

– Че за нахуй? – нахмурился Хидан. – Я не изменяю! Я не занимаюсь таким дерьмом! Ты это обо мне напридумывал, ебаный мудила? Если да, то у тебя говно вместо мозгов! 

– О, можно подумать, ты не изменяешь, – Какузу захлопнул дверцу автомобиля с такой силой, что сам удивился, как это боковое стекло не разбилось. Затем шагнул к Хидану: – По кому же тогда ты сох целых две недели?

Какузу заметил в окне соседского дома некое движение: Цунаде присоединилась к Мей, полностью отодвинув занавеску. Они всецело наслаждались представлением, даже напитками запаслись. Какузу метнул в них страшный взгляд, но те лишь помахали в ответ, мило улыбаясь.

– По нему! Двенадцатифутовому скелету! – Хидан указал на багажник, не обращая внимания на зрителей. – Я увидел его, когда ты послал меня в Home Depot, и не мог перестать думать о нем. Не мог выбросить его из головы. Поэтому он должен был стать моим! Наверное, я повел себя по-идиотски, но не надо на меня сердиться! Я люблю его!

Какузу взглянул на коробку, отчасти готовый к тому, что внутри окажется сложенный втрое работник гипермаркета, хотя это было бы слишком даже для Хидана. С другой стороны, это _Хидан_ , а он определенно способен на такое, напомнил себе Какузу.

– Думаешь, я в это поверю? Что ты влюбился в сраное украшение для газона? Да ты скорее похитил продавца и запихнул его в коробку! – прокричал Какузу.

– Это _двенадцатифутовый скелет_! – заорал Хидан в ответ. – Это лучшее, что я когда-либо видел! Не считая тебя и твоего члена! Конечно, я влюбился! Но если ты не извинишься передо мной прямо, блядь, сейчас, я врежу тебе по ебалу! Я какой только хуйни не делал, но я тебе не изменял!

– Я извинюсь, когда увижу, что внутри. И ты единственный, кто сейчас получит по ебалу. Не я.

Какузу не мог уложить в голове, как какой-то ебаный предмет декора мог заставить кого-то вести себя подобным образом? Хотя это был Хидан, и даже после стольких лет, что они провели бок о бок, Какузу не мог до конца его понять. Не то чтобы Какузу этого хотел. Хидан всегда держал в напряжении, и ему это нравилось. Но теперь все зашло слишком далеко. Влюбиться в украшение для газона….

Достав из багажника канцелярский нож, Хидан разрезал скотч на коробке и открыл ее.   
Какузу немедленно заглянул внутрь, и его накрыло волной облегчения. В коробке не было сложенного втрое продавца, только части скелета. Очень крупные части.

– Ты всерьез решил, что я тебе изменяю? Кто в здравом уме захотел бы меня, кроме тебя? – вопросил Хидан, после чего взорвался хохотом и перестал смеяться, только когда Какузу ухватил его за подбородок.

– Ты крепко влип, Хидан. Когда мы зайдем в дом, я буду делать с твоей задницей все, что захочу. Так что занеси это дерьмо внутрь немедленно. – Он грубо оттолкнул Хидана и встал в дверях, наблюдая, как тот борется с огромной коробкой.

– Тебе бы, нахуй, лучше помочь мне, прежде чем я его уроню и он пострадает! – прокричал Хидан.

В конце концов, они все-таки затащили коробку в дом и Хидан, не тратя времени, открыл ее. Он достал из ее нутра череп, и Какузу вздохнул. Абсолютно нелепо. Как кто-то может испытывать такую сильную эмоциональную связь с настолько дурацким неодушевленным предметом?!

– Смотри! – провозгласил Хидан. Его глаза светились от любви, когда он смотрел на ебаный череп. – Я собираюсь поставить его на заднем дворе, так никто не будет пытаться его стырить, и он сможет заглядывать в окно нашей спальни, и…

– Сколько? – Какузу нужно было это знать.

– Чего?

– Сколько это страшилище стоит? – Какузу засунул руки в Хидановы карманы в поисках чека и, пощупав там и сям, обнаружил искомое. Он принялся разворачивать скомканную бумажку, а Хидан в это время стратегически отступил к противоположной стороне коробки.

Три сотни долларов… плюс налог. Почувствовав накатившую дурноту, Какузу прикрыл глаза.

– Кузу, ты в норме? – обеспокоенно спросил Хидан.

– Тут нет ошибки? Твое украшение стоит больше, чем наш диван?!

– Стоит заметить, ты припер диван с дворовой распродажи, уже попользованный, – откликнулся Хидан. – И, кстати, я его реально до пизды ненавижу!

– Хидан. Спрашиваю еще раз: этот тупой кусок пластика реально обошелся нам в три сотни долларов?! – Какузу наступал на своего мужа, а тот, демонстрируя редкий проблеск мудрости, убегал так быстро, как только мог.

– Да, блядь, еще как! Но знаешь что? Он стоил каждого ебаного цента! – заорал Хидан, проскочив через гостиную и взбежав по лестнице в спальню. Он собирался захлопнуть дверь, но Какузу поймал ее и распахнул. 

– Не заставляй меня возвращать его, я его люблю! – Хидан вцепился в череп. – И ты тоже его полюбишь, нужно только немного времени!

– Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя его возвращать, – Какузу вырвал череп из рук Хидана и аккуратно поставил на пол, чтобы не повредить такую дорогостоящую вещь. Затем он поймал Хидана и подхватил его на руки. – Но это дорого тебе обойдется. Не сможешь сидеть неделю!

– Хотя бы унеси его из спальни, он не должен этого видеть! – взмолился Хидан, когда его швырнули на кровать так бесцеремонно, что он взвыл. 

Прежде чем он смог перекатиться на спину, Какузу схватил его за лодыжки, подтащил к краю кровати, а потом навалился сверху, удерживая на месте.

– О, думаю, ему стоит посмотреть, – прошипел Какузу, засунув руку под талию Хидана, чтобы расстегнуть на нем джинсы и наконец избавиться от них. – Хочешь оставить эту хреновину? Тогда переходи к мольбам и крикам.

*** *** ***

Полчаса спустя Какузу в одном только халате стоял у входной двери и вел оживленную беседу с полицейскими. Цунаде и Мей вызвали их, доложив о домашнем насилии, после того как пронаблюдали за ссорой на улице, а затем услышали вопли, доносящиеся из соседнего дома. Они заявили, что всерьез волнуются за безопасность Хидана, и Какузу подумал – да, на этот раз они могли и не врать. То, как Хидан голосил, вызывало реальное беспокойство.

Как только стало ясно, что на самом деле происходило, копы благополучно отбыли – но не раньше, чем у Хидана, также облаченного в халат, спросили, уверен ли он в своей безопасности и в том, что не хочет написать жалобу. Заодно ему предложили поехать в участок, и в кои-то веки не в качестве арестанта. Следы укусов на шее и плечах Хидана отнюдь не рассеивали опасения полицейских, как и оставшиеся на его запястьях синяки, в которых угадывались следы пальцев. В итоге служители закона все-таки уехали, и Какузу закрыл дверь с тихим щелчком.

– Вернемся в кровать, – прорычал Какузу, после чего развязал Хиданов халат и с удовольствием посмотрел, как распахиваются его полы. – Я должен быть уверен, что те двое больше никогда не смогут посмотреть нам в глаза.

По спине Хидана пробежали мурашки, и он кивнул. Его глаза потемнели от предвкушения. Какузу взял руки Хидана, связал их вместе шелковым поясом от халата и повел его обратно в спальню.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: спасибо, что прочитали! Мне было бы очень приятно узнать, что вам понравилось <3


End file.
